In recent years, there has been a trend in development toward supercharged engines, wherein the economic significance of said engines for the automobile construction industry continues to steadily increase. Supercharging is used to increase engine power such that the air in the combustion process in the engine is compressed, as a result of which a greater air mass can be fed to each cylinder in each working cycle. In this way, the fuel mass and therefore the mean pressure can be increased. In this way, supercharging may increase the power of an internal combustion engine while maintaining an unchanged swept volume, or may reduce the swept volume while maintaining the same power. In all cases, supercharging leads to an increase in volumetric power output and a more expedient power-to-weight ratio. If the swept volume is reduced, it is thus possible to shift the load collective toward higher loads, at which the specific fuel consumption is lower. Supercharging consequently assists in constant efforts in the development of internal combustion engines to reduce fuel consumption, that is to say to improve the efficiency of the internal combustion engine. Using a suitable transmission configuration, it is additionally possible to realize so-called downspeeding, whereby a lower specific fuel consumption is likewise achieved. In the case of downspeeding, use is made of the fact that the specific fuel consumption at low engine speeds is generally lower, in particular in the presence of relatively high loads.
To address at least some of the aforementioned problems an engine system is provided. The engine system includes a compressor including an inlet upstream of an impeller and a compressor housing, a flow-guiding device including a first partition extending across a valve housing, where the valve housing defines a boundary of an airflow duct, and a valve unit including an exhaust gas recirculation (EGR) valve coupled to a junction point between an EGR conduit and a compressor inlet and including and a flap having a recess mating with the first partition and pivoting about a mounting interface adjacent to a leading edge of the flap, a valve housing coupled to the compressor housing, where during actuation of the EGR valve a relative position between the flap and the first partition is varied. The interaction between the partition and the flap recess enables the gas flow (e.g., EGR gas flow and fresh air flow) entering the compressor to be separated to reduce the likelihood of condensation formation. As such, the likelihood and/or amount of condensate droplets striking the impeller is reduced. Consequently, noise generated in the intake system may be reduced and the likelihood of damage to the blades of the impeller are also reduced, thereby increasing compressor efficiency and compressor longevity.
It should be understood that the summary above is provided to introduce in simplified form a selection of concepts that are further described in the detailed description. It is not meant to identify key or essential features of the claimed subject matter, the scope of which is defined uniquely by the claims that follow the detailed description. Furthermore, the claimed subject matter is not limited to implementations that solve any disadvantages noted above or in any part of this disclosure.